A Not So Happy New Year
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: The start to the New Year was already off to a pretty rocky start for a certain land squirrel. SpongeBobXSandy One-Shot


**AN:** Happy New Year, Goofy Goobers! Your old Sponge buddy is back with a brand new story for you all. I know it's a little late for a story like this, but better late than never, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own SBSP.**

* * *

''Doctor Gill, please see to patient in room 204. Doctor Gill, please see to patient in room 204. Thank you.''

The start to the New Year was already off to a pretty rocky start for a certain land squirrel.

Sandy Cheeks paced the shiny tiled floor anxiously inside the Emergency room of the Bikini Bottom hospital. A few days ago she was back in her former hometown celebrating the rest of the festive season with her loved ones, but all that changed when she heard the horrible news through an unexpected phone call late on New Year's Eve night from a very shaken up little snail.

Her best friend SpongeBob SquarePants was in the hospital after a near-death experience. And no, it was not from another usual boating school obstacle course mishap caused by his poor driving skills. Since the day they've met, she knew he was a tough little guy who could easily overcome any danger that dare stand in his way.

This time, however, Sandy wasn't so sure. There was only so much his body could handle. The thought of him dying made her feel sick to her stomach and wanna punch the intercom on the wall nearby into a million pieces.

In his lifetime, he had been through multiple life-threatening situations, and had actually survived every single one life threw at him. No blizzard, extreme sports, serious car accident, or even a giant Alaskan Bull Worm could keep this sponge down. He was invincible.

Or, so he thought.

"Hello there, you must be here to see SpongeBob SquarePants?" The purple fish doctor asked her after he finally entered the room while flipping through some paperwork.

Hearing the doctor speak in her direction, her droopy ears instantly perked up. She then frozen in place and nodded. ''Is everything okay, doctor? Will he be alright?''

''Well, according to his test results he's got a few broken bones, and some deep cuts and bruises from the roof collapsing on him." Dr. Gill reported, scribbling down something on his clipboard.

"He was also in a coma for a few days, but I can assure you he's gonna be just fine. He's a very lucky sponge.''

"C-can I see him?"

He nodded, leading her down the hall towards the sponge's hospital room. "Affirmative. Follow me, Ms. Cheeks. Right this way, please."

Peeking her head around the corner of his room with caution, Sandy's aching heart quickly sank in her chest at what she'd seen.

SpongeBob laid flat on his back in the hospital bed hooked up to an IV with one arm in a cast and sling. A bandage ran straight across his square head, and one leg was elevated on a small pillow near the foot of the bed. On the side table next to the heart monitor and a wheelchair were some blocks and jigsaw puzzles, along with a big get well soon card signed by the others and his parents.

To see him like this actually reminded her of the whole brutal sports game trick Squidward used on both him and Patrick that one time when they accidentally destroyed his garden by using her equipment.

"Hey, Uncle SpongeBob. How are you feeling?"

He slowly turned his head to look at her in the doorway once he heard one of the cute little nicknames she used on him. "Oh, hiya, Auntie Sandy. I thought you were back in Texas with your family. How are the girls? Still being little trouble makers since I last babysat them?"

Sandy rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Those three little mini monsters she'd called nieces could unfortunately be quite a handful. "Oh, the usual. Kids will be kids. Anyway, I was there until I've heard what happened back here. You were in a pretty bad accident on New Year's Eve and almost died. Doctor Gill said you were even in a coma."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was? Did I need an operation while I was out? I mean, I know I'm a sponge and all. But sometimes I may not recover so quickly. Depends on how bad the accident was, I guess. Neptune knows how many I've been through in my lifetime."

She pulled up a chair, sitting down beside him. "Yep, let's just say you won't be cooking anymore Krabby Patties anytime soon. I've been talking to Pat earlier. Apparently, he was arrested due to trying to set off some fireworks in his own front yard. Turns out Squidward called an ambulance and the cops moments after the incident occurred. So, how are you doing?"

SpongeBob shook his head at his best friend's stupidity. "Tsk-tsk. I tried to warn him. Patty never learns, does he? Well, at least I never broken my butt or thumbs again. I'm doing fine, Sandy. A little groggy and sore, but other than that I'm feeling just fine. I'm also really lucky I even survived that horrifying night..."

* * *

**Five...**

The clock was almost at the stroke of midnight. With only five seconds remaining, everyone in town was partying the night away as they eagerly awaited to ring in the New Year so they could quickly start with their New Year's resolutions and kick their old habits to the curb.

Away from all the sparkling grape soda, epic dance party, and loud music booming across town, SpongeBob and Patrick were in the middle of their own little celebration in Patrick's front yard.

"Hurry, SpongeBob! Only five more seconds left until the New Year! It's time to light up the fireworks!"

Placing his own party hat on his head, SpongeBob nervously eyed the starfish. "Pat, are you sure about this? I think we should leave these to the professionals. We could get seriously injured, and should also be using safety gear and adult supervision."

**Four...**

Patrick rubbed his hands together excitedly, striking a match at the bottom of the fireworks in his front yard. "Ah, don't worry, buddy. I know exactly what I'm doing. Besides, we ARE adults. We don't need to be supervised. Remember what Larry said? We gotta live in the moment. Now, stand back! This is gonna be a real light show! Whoo-hoo!"

SpongeBob covered his eyes, bracing himself for total destruction. Something told him deep in his gut this night was gonna end badly. "Oh, I got a really bad feeling about this..."

**Three...**

Squidward rolled his eyes from his bedroom window. "Better alert the fire department and paramedics. This year's about to go out with a bang. Literally. Heh, heh." he harshly chuckled at his own words.

**Two...**

"Uh-oh, we're all doomed."

**One...**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, BIKINI BOTTOM!" Patrick set the fireworks alight, only for him to be sent sky high as a big fiery explosion shook the whole ocean floor like an incoming earthquake. He screamed in fright as he flew all the way into the starry night sky like...well, a shooting star lit on fire.

**KABOOM!**

The huge blast was so powerful it sent SpongeBob flying straight through the upstairs window of his own house, scaring Gary (who was reading a newspaper comic on his little skateboard downstairs) half to death once he saw his now unconscious master crushed by a huge chunk of the ceiling moments later entering the bedroom.

The last thing SpongeBob remembered before everything around him faded to complete darkness was Gary's cries of panic meowing into the shell phone, and hearing a siren rang out in the distance.

Outside, many different colors of the rainbow were already soaring high into the darken ocean sky.

* * *

"Heh, yeah, that's the last time I ever let Patrick set off fireworks after a wild party on New Year's Eve. Reminds me of the exploding pie accident Squid and I been caught up in years ago, actually. Good thing he didn't set them off inside his rock, or he literally would've blown the roof right off the place. Heh, heh." SpongeBob weakly chuckled, then winced from a sharp pain shooting through his injured arm.

"Ow..."

"You're lucky to be alive and kicking like a jittery jackrabbit drinking chocolate syrup on a treadmill, not waking up in handcuffs unlike a certain nitwit starfish did. Can't believe I had to bail the barnacle head out soon after arriving in Bikini Bottom. I sure hope he learned his lesson cuz I'm gonna ring his neck. This is NOT what I thought I'd come home to, or how I wanna spend the beginning of a new decade."

No longer able to control her hidden rage bubbling up inside like an angry volcano, Sandy jumped up from her chair onto the bed, and yanked the sponge toward her face by his small red necktie.

He cringed at the strong force of his face hitting her helmet. "Whoa, Sandy! Ow! W-what are you doing?!"

"Gosh darn it, SpongeBob! You had me worried sick!" She cried out, teardrops flowing down her fuzzy cheeks. ''What in the name of Neptune were you thinking, huh? You're not indestructible! Regardless of Pat being sent to the slammer, you guys could've been killed!''

SpongeBob lowered his head in shame, his own eyes watering like a leaky faucet inside the Krusty Krab kitchen. He hated seeing her upset. It felt like the ripped pants episode all over again.''I-I'm so sorry, Sandy. Guess I ruined your New Year, didn't I?"

Even though she was still pretty concerned about his multiple injuries he'd witnessed, Sandy shook her head and sighed deeply. A little smile appearing on her face.

She keeled down to his eye level; one paw lay carefully over his good hand. "No, of course not. I may seem a bit angry right now, but I'm also so glad you're alive. I just don't know what I'd do without you, little square dude.'' She tickled his tummy making him giggle hysterically like a ticklish young child.

Dang, how she missed those adorable childlike giggles and that dazzling smile. Besides his pure heart and attitude of gratitude it was one thing she loved most about him.

''You better not do anything like that again, or I'll karate chop y'all into next week. Got it? Tell you what; if you promise never to do something so dangerous again I'll take ya both out for some ice cream when you're feeling better. Deal?"

SpongeBob reached out his other hand and shook hers with an innocent smile. "Deal. Happy New Year, Sandy."

Sandy smiled at her spongy friend. She scooped him up in her arms, giving the little sponge a gentle hug. "Happy New Year, Spongy. Get well soon."


End file.
